Tearin’ Us Apart
by Rockin4Jonas
Summary: Another year at Camp Rock and best friends Christina and Andrea are pumped for their first year. Not only that, but Connect 3 will be instructors. Will falling for one of the guys break their friendship apart?
1. Rockin to Camp

**Camp Rock – Tearin' Us Apart**

**Summary - Another year at Camp Rock and best friends Christina and Andrea are pumped for their first year. Not only that, but Connect 3 will be instructors. Will falling for one of the guys break their friendship apart?**

**Disclaimer – We only own Jesse, Christina, and Andrea. We don't own any of the Camp Rock characters, blah, blah, blah... :o).**

* * *

_See you next year! Love Andrea_

Andrea finished signing her friend's yearbook right as the final bell of the year rang. "Bye!" She raced out the door and to her locker. Her best friend Christina was already at the locker next to hers, a trash can next to her.

"They should really schedule locker clean out on a different day." Christina said, throwing some English papers into the garbage can.

"It's not like we have anything to do." Andrea shrugged, opening her locker. "Everybody's going to be packing for Hawaii or Mexico or Los Angeles-"

"I get it. We're going to have a boring summer." Christina sighed.

Andrea pulled a Camp Rock brochure out of her locker. "Too bad our parents vetoed Camp Rock."

"_Your_ parents vetoed Camp Rock. Mine said 'Wouldn't you rather get a job instead?'" Christina pointed out.

"At least you're old enough to get a job." Andrea replied. She was a grade younger than Christina.

"Okay I'm done." Christina stuffed one last binder into her bag.

"Me too." Andrea threw away some math assignments. "Let's split."

"You're so weird." Christina laughed.

"Be jealous." Andrea grinned.

-

"Remote, please." Andrea's dad walked into the family room. Christina and Andrea, who were sitting on the couch and watching TV, groaned.

"There's a new Connect3 video in two minutes though!" Andrea protested.

"Fine. I'll go in the garage." Her dad sighed and left.

"Are you girls really going to sit on the couch all night? You should be packing." Andrea's mom entered the room, her hands behind her back.

"For what?" They asked, turning away from the TV.

"Camp Rock." She pulled two Camp Rock passes from behind her back. "Christina, I have yours because we wanted you to get them at the same-"

Andrea and Christina looked at each other and screamed. "WE'RE GOING TO CAMP ROCK!" The stood up and jumped up and down.

"This is going to be the best summer ever!" Christina grinned and the two ran and hugged Andrea's mom.

"I'll be packing!" Andrea said as the two ran up the stairs.

"I'll be helping!" Christina added.

-

Andrea jerked the headphone splitter out of her iPod, stopping a Connect 3 song.

"Hey!" Christina cried.

"Look, we're here!" Andrea squealed, pointing out the bus window.

As soon as the bus came to a stop, everyone rushed off.

"Is that a limo?" Andrea pointed.

"No, it's a big shiny firetruck." Christina grinned.

"Your sarcasm hurts." Andrea crossed her arms.

Christina was about to reply when someone bumped into her.

"Oh, sorry." A girl with brown, curly hair apologized. "I'm Caitlyn. This is my friend Mitchie." She introduced a girl with light brown hair next to her.

"Hey, I'm Christina, this is my best friend Andrea." Christina, being the more outgoing one, introduced the two.

"Are you two new?" Mitchie asked.

"Yes! We are so excited!" Andrea smiled.

"We'll have to introduce you to our friends Shane, Nate, and Jason." Caitlyn said.

"You mean…like, Connect 3?" Christina asked.

"That's them." Mitchie smiled.

"Oh wait, you're Shane's girlfriend, aren't you?" Andrea realized.

Mitchie blushed.

"Yes, she is." Caitlyn answered for her.

"Let's go get our cabin assignments now." Mitchie suggested.

They gave the camp director their names.

"You all have the same cabin." He smiled.

"Awesome." Caitlyn grinned, and they went to find their cabin.

"So who's limo was that?" Christina asked, pulling her suitcase behind her.

"Probably Tess." Mitchie said.

"Why doesn't she ride in the bus like everybody else?" Andrea asked.

"So she can make her grand entrance." Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Here we are!" Mitchie said, opening the door of their cabin.

Everyone dumped their stuff on the beds. "Let's go find the boys." Mitchie said.

"Sure." Caitlyn grinned. "The faster you see Shane, the happier you'll be."

Mitchie ignored her. "Want to come?" She asked Christina and Andrea.

They nodded enthusiastically.

The four girls checked the kitchen, the lake, and the dance studio before they finally found them in their cabin.

"We should have looked the most obvious place first." Caitlyn laughed.

Mitchie opened the door.

"It's Mitchie and Caitlyn! And…two other girls!" Jason said excitedly.

"These are our new friends Christina and Andrea." Mitchie introduced them.

They smiled at Shane and Jason, then turned their eyes to Nate. "Hi." They said.

"Hey." He smiled back.

"Oh, it's time for dinner, let's go." Mitchie glanced at her watch.

The seven left the cabin and started walking toward the kitchen. Jason and Shane pulled Nate behind the girls.

"So, which one do you like?" Shane grinned.

"W-what are you talking about?" Nate looked down at his feet.

"Come on, even _I'm_ not that stupid." Jason rolled his eyes.

Nate and Shane shook their heads.

"So?" Shane looked back at Nate.

"I'm an instructor. I have to be focused on instructing. I don't have time to like anyone." Nate crossed his arms.

"You just keep telling yourself that…" Shane said, and walked faster to catch up with Mitchie.

-

"Hamburger or hot dog?" Shane contemplated.

"It's so hard!" Jason said frustratingly.

"We'll go sit down, you guys can uh, take your time." Caitlyn said. She and Mitchie led Christina and Andrea to a table, where three girls were already sitting.

"Hey Tess." Mitchie greeted her. Caitlyn sat as far from her as possible.

"Mitchie, guess what!" Tess said.

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"I've officially moved on. I realized a couple months ago what a hottie Nate is." She smiled.

Christina and Andrea looked at each other worriedly. Was Tess going to steal their dream boy?

Nate, Shane, and Jason finally sat down. Nate sat in the seat between Christina and Andrea. None of them noticed Tess's glare.

"What'd you finally decide on?" Christina laughed.

"Hamburger." He grinned.

Brown's voice echoed through the room. "Alright, if anybody wants to sing, the mic is open." He announced and sat back down.

"Hey, one of you should sing." Nate suggested.

Andrea shook her head violently.

"I'm still working on the music for the song I'm writing." Christina said. "Come on, Andrea, your songs are amazing."

"I-I can't." She said, and started picking at her food.

-

Andrea and Christina walked into their first class, vocals.

"Hey!" Nate waved from the piano.

"Are you teaching this class?" Christina asked.

"Sort of, I'm helping Brown." He replied.

"Alright, let's get started." Brown said from the other side of the room. "Since this is the first day, we're going to get to know each other by hearing each others voices."

Andrea's eyes widened.

Everyone got in a circle, and Brown picked a starting point. When it got to Christina, she stood up.

"Everyone knows it's meant to be, falling in love just you and me, till the end of time, till I'm on your mind, it'll happen." She sang perfectly. Everyone clapped enthusiastically.

"Alright, your turn…" Brown said.

"Andrea." Andrea stood up nervously, glancing at Nick. He smiled encouragingly.

"W-worlds are spinning round…" She sang, barely audible.

"Nice and loud." Brown said gently.

"Worlds are spinning round, there's no time for slowing down, so won't you take a breath, just take a breath." She sang, still quiet, but everyone could hear her. They clapped, less enthusiastic as they had for her best friend.

"That was so bad…" Andrea said.

"No, it was really good!" Nick, who was sitting next to her, said. "Everybody just couldn't hear you enough. You were good too, Christina."

"Thanks, and Andrea it's okay my heart was pounding extremely fast when I was singing. Everyone gets nervous." Christina said comforting her best friend.

"Even I get nervous." Nate said. Andrea and Christina looked at Nate with disbelief. "It's true!" They lightly hit his shoulders and laughed. Tess glared furiously towards them.

--

Andrea rushed to her next class. Hip-Hop 2. The one of the classes she didn't share with Christina. Luckily though Shane taught it and Mitchie and Caitlyn were also in it. She didn't really see where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry!"

"It's okay." a boy said turning around. "My name's Jesse." He grinned.

"I'm..I'm..I'm Andrea." She managed to say. She was dumbfounded by how extremely cute he was. He had that dirty blond sulfur hair and the deepest blue eye's that shined as bright as the ocean.

"So where are you going in such a hurry?" Jesse asked her.

"Hip-hop 2."

"We'll that's where I'm heading mind if I walk with you?" He grinned. Andrea could feel her face heat up a bit.

"Sure."

The two walked at an easy pace not really rushing to class like Andrea was trying to do.

"So.." They said at the same time, both laughing. "You first."

"Okay how about I go first." Jesse said.

"That works better." Andrea said.

"So are you new?" He asked her.

"Yeah I am."

"So am I and looks like you the first friend I made here." He smiled. Andrea couldn't help but smile.

--

"You're late." Shane said when Andrea and Jesse walked into class.

"Sorry." Andrea said and took a seat next to Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"Ooo whose the guy?" Caitlyn whispered

"Jesse." Andrea whispered back.

"He looks like he's into you. Do I smell a connection?" Mitchie laughed.

"Mitchie..." Shane gave her a look, but he looked like he was trying to keep from laughing.

"Sorry." She said and Shane went back to explaining the class.

--

"I don't think my feet ever hurt so much." Andrea said walking with Mitchie, Caitlyn and Shane to lunch.

"Give it a few day's and you'll get used to it." Shane said.

"So you guy's met last year right?" Andrea asked Mitchie.

"Yeah, this whole big thing happen we'll tell you later about it." Mitchie stated. "Right now I'm hungry."

--

"So what made you decide to be an instructor?" Christina asked Nate on the way to lunch. He was teaching guitar class and Christina was in that class so they decided they would walk together to lunch after class.

"I think we all got caught up in fame in each of our own ways and Jason and I missed this camp so much. After Shane worked here last year and we saw how much he changed to the old Shane we loved we knew it was time for us to come back." Nate said kicking a rock as they walked along.

"So fame isn't really all that it's cut out to be huh?"

"I mean yeah there are perks but sometime it's fun to just chill out and be a teen without paparazzi taking picture's of you everywhere you go. Luckily this camp is restricted and Shane's Uncle Brown made sure no one would bother us."

"So now you can just relax and enjoy the music." Christina smiled.

"Yeah and that's why I love this camp so much." Nate smiled back. They walked in silence for a few minutes just taking in the scenery."So..how long have you been playing guitar?" He asked Christina.

"Oh almost a year. I'm not that good." She said.

"You're a lot better than I was when I was playing for a year. If you need help I'll gladly give you some extra help after class."

"Really? That would be amazing. Thank you!" She found herself giving him a hug. "Um..sorry." She said quickly pulling away blushing a bit.

"It's cool." He laughed. "Well come on we don't want to miss any of the food. Race ya!" He said running away.

"Hey so not fare!" Christina raced after him. He turned and stuck out his tongue."Oh it's on now Nate!"

* * *

**So there you have it! The first chapter of our new co write! What did you think?We really hope you guys enjoyed it..this story will be quite interesting!!**

**Please Review!!**

**Love**

**Andrea and Christina**

* * *


	2. Oh No Drama

Camp Rock – Tearin' Us Apart

Chapter 2 –

* * *

Christina and Nate sat next to Andrea and Jesse, laughing hysterically.

"Hey." Andrea said, suddenly interested in her plate of food.

"What's so funny?" Jesse asked.

"Nate's afraid of bees." Christina grinned.

"I'm not! It flew into my face and surprised me!" Nate said defensively.

"Sure. So who's your friend?" Christina asked.

"This is Jesse. He's in my hip hop class." Andrea said.

"Awesome. Is Shane a good teacher?" Nate asked.

"He's terrible." Jesse joked.

"He's not that bad." Andrea said.

"I was just kidding." Jesse laughed.

Andrea's face turned red. "Right." She mumbled.

"Oh, I gotta go, I have to get ready for my next class." Nate looked at his watch.

"What is it?" Christina asked.

"Advanced piano." Nate replied.

"Oh I have that next!" Andrea smiled. "I'll come with you."

"Kay, let's go." Nate got up, and Andrea followed. "So you play piano?" Nate asked as they walked.

"Yeah. Going on 7 years." She smiled proudly.

"Wow. Maybe you should be instructing me." Nate laughed.

"How long have _you_ been playing?" Andrea asked.

"About four years." He replied.

"I'm better than Nate at something!" Andrea said, teasingly.

"Who said you were better? You've just played longer." Nate grinned.

"You wanna bet?" Andrea put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah!" Nick replied.

"It's on!" Andrea laughed. "What would you like if you win?"

"If I win…you have to sing for me. _Really_ sing." Nate said.

Andrea's smile fell. "I don't want to bet anymore." She walked into the piano building.

"Why don't you like singing for people?" Nate followed her.

"Because…I'm afraid of what people think." She confessed. "Christina's so confident and I'm shy. I'm afraid they'll compare me to her."

"Are you sure _you_ aren't the one comparing yourself to Christina?" Nate said.

Andrea was about to reply, when the door flew open. It was Tess.

"Oh hi Nate! Uh...Allison." She looked at Andrea like she wanted her to leave.

"It's Andrea." Andrea corrected.

"Whatever." Tess said. "Here, come sit by me." She sat in one of the chairs and patted the one next to her. Nate hesitantly sat down.

Andrea shook her head and sat on the other side of the room as people started coming into the classroom.

"What's up?" Caitlyn sat next to her, sensing something was wrong. She followed Andrea's gaze to Tess and Nate. "So the witch steals the guy again." She rolled her eyes. "Don't let her get to you. I know Nate, and he would never like a girl like that."

"If you say so." Andrea replied disbelievingly.

* * *

"She likes Nate, huh?" Jesse asked.

"Who?" Christina replied. They were in their beginning piano class.

"Andrea." Jesse said.

"Uh, you could say she's a fan." Christina said.

"And are you a fan?" Jesse grinned.

"Maybe." Christina turned to her keyboard.

"I'm taking that as a yes?" He smirked.

"Yes. Happy?"

"Very. So why aren't you like other fan girls who go crazy?" He asked her.

"Well, I thought I would be but after getting to know Nate he's a really great guy. He's real and he's not trying to be some big superstar that everyone expects the guys of Connect 3 to be." Christina replied.

"Stereotypes. They're disgusting." Jesse rolled his eyes.

"But you seem like the type of person to have the good stereotypes." Christina said.

"The second cheerleaders find out I play trumpet in the school band, they go right back to their football players." Jesse said.

"Why care about what they think anyways?" Christina pointed out. "If they can't appreciate your trumpet playing they're not worth it." She smiled. Jesse smiled back.

* * *

Christina and Andrea ran and sat down at a table at dinner before they were all taken. They both saw Nate waiting in line for food. He smiled and went back to talking to Shane.

"Did you see that, he totally just smiled at me!" Christina said excitedly.

"Uh...I thought he was smiling at me." Andrea replied.

They both looked down at their plates and started eating, until Nate sat down and started chatting about his day and asking them about theirs.

Tess walked up to the table. "Nate, why don't you come sit with us?" She pointed to her table, where Peggy, Ella, and a few others were sitting.

"There's only one seat left, where are Andrea and Christina supposed to sit?" Nate replied.

Tess shot the two friends a glare and walked away.

Later, Andrea, Christina, Caitlyn, and Mitchie were walking back to their cabin, since curfew was in ten minutes.

"So, I kept seeing you with Nate all day, Andrea." Caitlyn said.

"Really? I kept seeing him with Christina." Mitchie said.

"Which one of you likes him?" Caitlyn looked at the two.

Christina and Andrea looked at each other. "Well...we both do." Christina said.

"And you manage to be friends?" Caitlyn gaped.

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"If I liked Shane I would hate you." Caitlyn shrugged.

"Thanks." Mitchie shook her head.

Suddenly, two people jumped out of the shadows, grabbing Mitchie and Andrea by the shoulders. The two screamed and whacked at whoever it was.

Shane and Nate were laughing hysterically.

"That was SO not funny!" Mitchie cried, turning her back to Shane.

"Aww I'm sorry." He put his arms around her.

"We were on our way back to our cabin and we saw you coming. We couldn't resist." Nate grinned.

"You're a jerk." Andrea said, but the smile on her face gave away that she was joking.

"Where's Jason?" Christina asked.

"Trying to get Brown to set up a birdhouse making class." Nate replied. "Don't ask."

"Oh, Nate, Tess was looking for you about half an hour ago." Mitchie said.

"What does she want NOW?" Nate cried. "She won't leave me alone. It's getting kind of annoying."

"Uh, guys? It's curfew right now." Shane looked at his watch.

* * *

"Our cabin's right here. Better run boys!" Caitlyn patted Shane on the shoulder and went inside.

"Good night!" The rest of the girls waved, but the boys were already running to their cabin.

* * *

Ice cold water splashed onto each girls face, while four familiar voices screamed "Wake up!" They all sat up, pushing their blankets out of the way.

"Jason! I am going to kill you!" Caitlyn wiped water out of her face.

"It was his idea!" Jason pointed to Shane, who was standing next to Mitchie's bed.

"Thanks, Jason." Shane said. Mitchie glared at Shane. "You look cute when you're sleeping." He smiled, trying to make up for dumping water on her.

Meanwhile, Andrea and Christina were scolding Nate and Jesse.

"You do not dump water on girls!" Christina teased.

"It's like hitting a girl. You just don't do it." Andrea smiled.

"Breakfast is in ten minutes. Better hurry." Shane interrupted, and the boys left.

* * *

"Alright, partner up." Shane told the hip hop class. "Preferably a boy and a girl."

"Partner?" Jesse asked Andrea.

"Sure!" Andrea smiled.

Shane proceeded to walk them through a complicated dance. He started the music, and told them each step.

Andrea struggled to keep up with everyone else, until she tripped on Tess's foot. Shane stopped the music.

"Are you okay?" Jesse asked as she stood up again.

"Maybe you should move to a less complicated class." Tess sneered.

"I'm fine." She mumbled.

"Okay, take a break everyone." Shane said. Andrea sat against the wall, and Jesse sat next to her.

"Sorry." Andrea said.

"For what?" Jesse asked.

"Looking so stupid." She replied.

"Oh please. I was having just as much of a hard time as you." Jesse said.

"You didn't fall." Andrea pointed out.

"I wasn't next to Tess." Jesse said. "I've known her for a couple years. She's not as great of a dancer as she says she is."

Andrea smiled. "That's good to know."

"I'm not the one who told you." Jesse winked.

The lunch bell rang. "See you tomorrow, everyone!" Shane said.

Andrea and Jesse walked to the cafeteria, got their food, and scanned the room for Nate and Christina.

"Where are they?" Jesse asked.

"I'm not sure." Andrea replied.

_Meanwhile..._

"What about we do that private lesson now, while we're in here?" Nate suggested.

"Okay." Christina took her guitar back out of it's case.

"What's with the notebook?" Nate asked, pointing to a notebook in the bottom of Christina's guitar case.

"Oh, that's the songs I've written." Christina said. "They're not as good as Shane's."

"Aw, come on. You should sing me one." Nate grinned.

"Well..."

"Please?" Nate stuck out his lower lip.

"Fine." Christina gave in and pulled the notebook out.

"_lyrics written with a pen  
a poem from the heart  
a smile from a face of that special someone  
it means so much when you fall in love  
and it means so much coming from a song_

_wanting you to sing to me  
wanting you to play a song of feelings  
just as long as you're the one  
with a kiss on the lips  
and a rose with love  
waiting for my heart to flip  
and waiting for that song"_

"It's not done yet." Christina said.

"That was amazing!" Nate said.

"Really?" She said, sounding surprised.

"I loved it!" Nate reassured her.

"Wow, thanks. That means so much coming from you." Christina blushed.

"Okay, let's get on to guitar..." Nate taught her some of the basics of guitar until the bell for their next class rang.

"Shoot, I have to get all the way across camp. Bye!" Nate waved and ran out the door.

Andrea looked around for Christina after her last class, and found her in the empty guitar classroom.

"Where were you at lunch today?" Andrea asked.

"Nate was giving me a private guitar lesson." Christina replied.

"You spent the entire lunch hour _alone_ with Nate?" Andrea gaped.

"Yeah." Christina replied, going back to tuning her strings.

"I can't believe you would do this to me!" Andrea cried.

"What?" Christina looked up from her guitar. "I'm just tuning-"

"I mean Nate! How could you get so close to him when you know I like him too!" Andrea said.

"He was only-"

"Oh please, like you two weren't flirting the whole time. And I was trying to stay away from him because of you." Andrea stormed out of the classroom and ran for the piano room.

On her way inside, she bumped into Nate. "Hey!" He grabbed her arm before she could run away. "Why are you crying?"

"It's not important." Andrea said.

"Obviously it is, or you wouldn't be crying." Nate crossed his arms.

"Christina and I got in a fight." Andrea tried to walk into the classroom.

Nate stopped her. "About what?" He asked.

"I can't tell you." Andrea looked down at her feet, and went into the classroom.

Nate gave up and went looking for Christina. He found her in the guitar room.

"What did you and Andrea fight about?" He asked.

"Oh...hey." Christina avoided his question.

He continued waiting for an answer.

"Oh shoot, I have to go meet Mitchie and Caitlyn, see you later!" She jumped up and left.

Shane walked in. "What's up?" He asked, seeing Nate's bewildered expression.

"Andrea and Christina are fighting but neither of them will tell me why." He said.

"Well duh, they're fighting over you." Shane said.

"How do you know?" Nate asked.

"Girl instinct." Shane tapped his head.

"Uh huh." Nate rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna go see if I can find one of them." He walked out the door.

**A/N: Ooh intense. ) Who's gonna end up with Nate?? Is ANYBODY going to end up with Nate? Guess you'll just have to wait and seeeee. :DD**

**-Andrea and Christina**


End file.
